In cosmetic compositions, a water-in-oil type emulsion is widely used as a typical formulation that includes oil phase, water phase, an emulsifier, and pigments, and that has an intermediate viscosity between a cream and a lotion. However, the water-in-oil emulsion formulation is disadvantageous for at least the following reasons: it is easily transferred after being applied on the skin, it is easily wiped away by water, particularly due to the use of a water-soluble ingredient for forming a film, and it has low long-wearing characteristics.
In the case of a solid phase cosmetic material produced from powder ingredients only, although excellent wear comfort is provided, such a solid phase cosmetic material is disadvantageous because powder is easily dispersed during application. Further, the solid phase cosmetic material is broken easily, and provides for low long-wearing characteristics.
A cosmetic material was suggested that has powder ingredients dispersed in oil phase. However, in this case, although the cosmetic material has excellent water-resistance and long-wearing characteristics, the wear comfort thereof may be described as being heavy and skin strain occurs due to the formation of a thick cosmetic film.